The Redneck Killer (GTA: San Andreas)
'The Redneck Killer '(other nicknames include 'Rural Ghost', 'Body Harvester'; real name unknown) was a serial killer which killings spanned from 1991-1992. The case remains largely unsolved, and the murderer has never been caught. His confirmed body count is on 15 people. M.O. / Modus operandi The Redneck Killer generally had regular people or farmers living in rural areas as his target, for unknown reasons. He tried to kill them in various methods. He (usually) operated at dark hours, probably to frighten his targets more. All his murders has been recorded with a Video8 camcorder, with the tapes being sent to various sources. The time of the event could always be seen on the video. Sometimes he spoke in the videos, with a distorted voice. The body bags in San Andreas are often associated with him, although none of the bodies of his murders were removed from the murder place, but there is a possibility he might have murdered more people than what is thought. Identity The identity of The Redneck Killer has never been confirmed. At his escape from Glen Park, sightings described him as being a white male, bald, hazel eyes, ranging from about 5' 9" to 6' tall. A few written letters has been sent to newspapers with The Redneck Killer claimed as the sender. None of these letters has been confirmed to actually be the killer. A large search after the killer ranging in the whole state of San Andreas was launched on July 18, 1993 and continued for over a whole year and stopped on September 18, 1994. The killer was not found, nor any evidence, suggesting he might have traveled directly to another country. Relation to the serial killer myth of San Andreas It is unknown whether the serial killer is the same person or not. It could easily be possible, suggesting he might still be present in San Andreas, but he did not wear the black outfit in the Glen Park case that is usually associated with 'The Serial Killer'. It remains a mystery. Murder cases These are the descriptions of the respective murders commited by 'The Redneck Killer'. The Redneck Killer will be abbreviated 'TRK' here. Case #1 Location: Flint Range, Flint County Date: April 7, 1991 Time: 23:31 A 54-year old farmer was driving around in his field at night on his tractor. TRK then began following him at 23:31 and fired a machine pistol at him from his quadbike. He followed him in 2 minutes, until he lost sight of the farmer. The farmer survived without wounds, but was terrified and never went out at night again. Case #2 Location: Blueberry Acres, Red County Date: April 9, 1991 Time: 12:22 A 42-year old father, 38-year mother and a 22-year old daughter were driving around at their respective tractors at their farm. TRK hid behind a large stone while loading a M202 FLASH rocket launcher. When he was done, he began firing it at them. He had problems hitting them, but killed the mother in the first 4 shots. He continued loading and firing it, eventually killing all 3 of them. Case #3 Location: Fort Carson, Bone County Date: November 24, 1991 Time: 15:26 TRK drove into the small, foggy town of Fort Carson. Out of his 'tradition', he killed more prostitutes than rednecks. First, he beat an old woman in the back of her head. She had a minor concussion, but survived. Then he went on and shot 3 prostitutes in the head with a silenced 9mm pistol. He went on and stole a car and ran over and killed a 19-year old male. Case #4 Location: The Farm, Flint County Date: January 1, 1992 Time: 22:47 TRK stole an abandoned, beaten Glendale. Later that night, he drove up to a farm. Because of the sound of the car, a 24-year old female redneck went out to look. He began following her for the next 10 minutes. She was hit with the car many times, but never died and simply fell to the ground. He followed her around until he lost sight of her. Case #5 Location: Flint County Highway Date: January 6, 1992 Time: 21:55 TRK had earlier stolen a tractor. He drove the tractor over to the highway at Flint County and drove it between some at the perfect moment, causing a car to stop, causing the car behind it to crash into it. This caused a chain reaction with various vehicles crashing. Some people were badly injured, but no one died. While this happened, TRK had a mask on that resembled the one of Leatherface. Case #6 Location: Hilltop Farm, Red County Date: May 4, 1992 Time: 23:44 TRK broke in the, possibly, basement of a farmhouse. He had a knife in his hand. He walked around aimlessly until a 65-year old farmer walked down to him in the basement. TRK threw his knife at the man and hit him in shoulder. Then he stabbed him until he died. He proceeded to walk up to the living room of the house and killed a 61-year old woman the same way as with the man. Case #7 Location: Red County Date: October 31, 1992 Time: 00:35 TRK found his way to a group of people in two tents in the Red County forest. He used a chainsaw this time, probably to imitate the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He attacked the first tent by cutting it open with the chainsaw. He killed all four people present in the tent. There were 5 people in the other tent. He only killed 2 of them, the rest escaped. Case #8 Location: Glen Park, Los Santos Date: July 16, 1993 Time: 13:17 TRK parked a car at a police station in Los Santos. He used a megaphone to shout: "I am the redneck killer!". After shouting that, he took an M60 machine and fired onto the police station. No one died. When the machine gun ran dry, the police began shooting at him. He ran down to Glen Park and began firing a pistol against the police. He did not hit any. Meanwhile in the firefight, an explosion in a treetop occured (most likely set up by him) that distracted the police's attention. TRK had dissappeared in the meantime. Common local sightings say he ran into a car that drove off. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Horror Category:Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Category:Serial killer Category:Murder